Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: How It Should've Been: The Ninja Encounter Part 3
"You making any progress, Alpha?" Jason queried. "Not yet," Alpha answered. Just then, one of the Yellow Ranger's gloved fingers started to move as did the Black Ranger's. "That's it, guys. Come on," Jason encouraged. Within minutes, the Yellow and Black Rangers were moving once more. "Whoa. That was weird," the Black Ranger stated. "No kidding," the Yellow Ranger agreed. "How do you guys feel?" Alpha asked. "Like showing that plucked Posey what we're made of," the Yellow Ranger declared. "The zords will arrive as soon as you do," Alpha promised. They re-teleported back to the park and jumped into their zords. Zedd made the monster grow. The Griffin and Lion zords attacked with little success. "Zordon, can we send in and control the other zords from here?" Jason wondered. "Yes. I'm doing so now," Alpha answered, pressing some buttons on the console. The zords came together to form the Thunder Megazord. "Yeah! Now this is more like it!" the Black Ranger approved. "Rangers, I'm helping you control the Thunder Megazord through the computer so that you have full strength," Alpha reported. "Thanks, Alpha." The Thunder Megazord circled the Terror Blossom and then threw a punch. The monster sprayed the zord with its petals. "Trying to cool us off, huh? I don't think so," the Black Ranger stated, working some of the controls as Alpha did the same. "Thunder Saber now!" the Yellow Ranger hailed. The sword came and after a few strikes, lit up and struck the monster, destroying it. As soon as they were finished, they joined the others at the cave, where they found themselves surrounded by Putties. The Rangers moved through the clay creatures, until they had cleared a way to get into the cave. The Blue and Yellow Rangers ran in. "The Power Rangers! I told you!" Aisha shouted. "All right!" Rocky cried. "Just in time," said Adam. "Thank goodness," commented Mr. Anderson. The Blue Ranger flipped forward until he was close enough to grab the snake off of Aisha's lap and then quickly moved away from them, fighting the reptile. The Yellow Ranger took out her Blade Blaster. "Everybody just hold very still," she told them. The group did as they were told and she shot away the chains. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha hurried outside as the Yellow Ranger walked up to Mr. Anderson. "Come on, Mr. Anderson! I'll take you to Jacob," she told him. Before he could say anything, they teleported to the park, where she showed him his son being cared for by Bulk and Skull. The man ran to the trio and she teleported herself back to the cave. "Blue Ranger!" she cried, hurrying towards her friend. "Stay back. It might bite you," he warned. Outside, the White, Black, and Pink Rangers were still fighting the Putties. "There's more now. Where are they coming from?" the Pink Ranger wondered. She let out a yell and kicked one. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha came out of the cave and also started fighting the Putties. The Pink Ranger looked at them. "Oh, no," she said worriedly. "Aim for the 'Z'!" she called. The teens followed her advice. Inside, the Blue Ranger was still grappling with the snake as the Yellow Ranger tried to help him. "Get away, Trini. I don't want it biting you." "Billy." "Help the others. Go, now!" The Yellow Ranger did as she was told. She soon joined the fray. Within moments, the clay creatures were dust. "Great job, you guys," the Pink Ranger said. "Where's the Blue Ranger?" Rocky asked. "He's still in the cave," the Yellow Ranger answered. "Oh, no," the Pink, Black, and White Rangers chorused. "He was in there fighting the snake," Aisha reminded them. They all headed back towards the entrance. Back in the cave, the Blue Ranger was slowly losing his fight. "Guys…where are you?" he moaned. "Blue Ranger!" the Pink Ranger shouted, as they came in. The two Rangers hurried towards their friend. "Stay back, you guys," she told the three teens. "Aw, man. It's punctured the suit," the White Ranger noted. "Hold on, buddy. I'll help you!" With that, he grabbed the snake. The Blue Ranger coughed and clutched his throat. The White Ranger struggled with it for a bit and then threw it across the cave as the Pink Ranger drew her Blade Blaster. "Get clear of it, White Ranger. I'm gonna zap this thing back to Zedd," the Pink Ranger stated. She aimed and then fired. The snake disappeared. The Blue Ranger gasped and the Black, Yellow, White, and Pink Rangers were immediately at his side. "We gotta do somethin'!" the White Ranger said. "We gotta get his helmet off," the Pink Ranger told him. The White Ranger made a quick check, but didn't see their friends. The Pink Ranger unstrapped the Blue Ranger's helmet and they helped him sit up as he coughed. "Billy, are you all right?" she asked quietly. "Take a deep breath," she advised. They were so focused on their companion that they failed to notice Rocky, Adam, and Aisha coming closer. "Oh, look at that," Rocky said. "Just sit here for a few minutes. You'll be all right," the Pink Ranger said as Billy sat up. "Oh, no," he groaned. "Billy?" Rocky asked in surprise. "Then, you must be---" Aisha started to say. "I don't believe this," the Pink Ranger stated, as she removed her helmet. I can't believe we messed up, she thought. "Kimberly!" Adam said. This is bad, the Yellow Ranger thought as she and the Black Ranger removed their helmets. "Trini! Zack!" Aisha gasped. With a sigh, the White Ranger also removed his helmet. Well, it was fun while it lasted, he thought. Now they were going to lose the protection of the Power. "TOMMY!" Rocky exclaimed. Billy looked at Kimberly who wore the same dismayed expression. "You guys are the Power Rangers? Unbelievable!" Aisha stated. "Come on. Let's get back to the Command Center," Billy said. "The what?" they chorused before they were all teleported. "Guys," Jason said. "Jason," Rocky said. "What's wrong with him?" he continued. "Overexertion," Alpha responded. "Whoa," the three chorused, looking at the robot. "I am very glad to see that you all made it back safe and sound," Zordon told them. "Zordon, we're sorry. We weren't paying attention to our surroundings. We didn't mean to reveal our identities," Kimberly apologized. "It's my fault. I should've just blasted the snake," Billy said. "Rangers, this was an unforeseeable event that could not be helped. You are not to blame," Zordon assured them. "Now, I ask our new friends to come forth," he continued. They did so. "This is amazing," Rocky murmured. "Ssssshhhh! Rocky, let the man talk," Aisha hissed. Her expression became puzzled. "I think he's a man." She looked at Adam and shrugged. "Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, you are the only other people to know the true identity of the Power Rangers. It is imperative that this information remains a secret. Alpha has conducted an analysis of your background and has determined that you are model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal, fair, and most important, trustworthy. Therefore, we ask that you take a solemn vow never to reveal the secret of the Power Rangers identity," Zordon told them. "We'll take that vow," Adam said. "Count on it," Aisha added, "And never betray you," Rocky promised. "Then repeat after me: I swear upon the forces of goodness---" "I swear upon the forces of goodness---" "To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers." "To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers." "Thank you, friends." ---- Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked through the park. "I knew the Power Rangers would save you," they heard Bulk proclaim. "Yeah, they saved us once too," Skull chimed in. "Um, so what is this about the Power Rangers?" Kimberly wondered. "Am I glad to see you guys," Mr. Anderson said in relief. "Are you all right?" "Yeah, we're great," Rocky assured. "Thanks to the Power Rangers," Aisha added, giving Kimberly a sly wink. "Yeah, no doubt," Jason chuckled. "You know, we would like to interview you all in depth about these Power Rangers," Bulk told them. Adam began stuttering. "Maybe some other time," Mr. Anderson said, looking at Jacob. "Oh, we'll wash your bandanna and get that back to you, Skull," he assured the teen. Skull waved dismissively. It was no big deal. He had been happy to help. At least the kid hadn't been nabbed by that gold goon with wings. "No, thanks. Jacob can keep it." They laughed. "You know, you two have done such a good job babysitting, uh, maybe you'd like to do it again." "Uh, we're kinda busy." "Yeah." "In fact, uh, we're out of here." The two teens quickly took off and everyone laughed and Kimberly and Aisha shared a high five. Category:Fan Fiction